


Purgatory

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean decides to stay in purgatory together with Benny, but can he deny his history?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: supernatural Dean Winchester /Benny if he never left purgatory and made a life with benny there

„Sam!“

The voice of Dean was full of panic; he desperately gasped for air; flailing his arms uncontrolled. But Benny knew better than to try to comfort him or even wake him up. He had done once; Dean had freaked out, lashed out at him, even choked him. He had needed all his force to shake him off; then he had to bound him until he finally started to think clearly again.

It was already a while since Dean had decided not to go back to earth but to stay here with him; hard to say how long: days, weeks, even month, everything was possible. Time in purgatory had lost every importance. The whole existence reduced to fight and survive. Usually alone; it was better to trust no one.

The reason why Benny had decided to stay here. As a vampire who was already living since centuries, he had to bear a many loss. Everyone he loved would die sooner or later. He had been so sick of it. Life in purgatory was much easier; no feelings, no responsibility, no dreams, no hope, no future; always the same grayness around and the knowledge that every moment could be the last one.

Dean had changed everything. He was different than any other monster or human being Benny had ever met. On earth, he was a hunter. If they had met there first, one of them wouldn't be alive anymore. But they met in purgatory. First, it was just an alliance of convenience because they both were looking for a way to survive. But it turned into friendship soon enough; very close friendship. Until that one night, after a long, tiring fight against some leviathans. Benny couldn't even say how it had happened; he had never been together with a guy in all the years on earth and neither did Dean. But it felt like the only right thing that they became lover.

Afterward, Dean was still lying in his arms, his body so warm and sweaty despite the chilling cold around them. And he had made the decision to stay. Until the end of time, he had said.

Shared fights at day, shared refuges at night. Not alone anymore. Despite all doubting, Benny had gotten used to it all too quickly.

„Sam!“

Dean had told him once that the purgatory was the best what could have happened to him; a dark and cruel place, lost like his soul. But the dreams occurred more and more often and pulled him back with full force. Back into his old life where Sam, his brother, was still looking for him.

„No!“

Dean woke with a start, grabbed the big knife beside him and aimed it at Benny; his eyes surprisingly calm and dark. The vampire didn't move; he knew this was the end. Dean was still trapped in his dream; he didn't recognize him as his lover, only as a vampire who was going to hurt his brother.

Benny closed his eyes when Dean thrust the sharp blade deep into his body. He was ready to accept his fate. Everything was better than to be alone again.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
